Corpse War
The Corpse War 'was a brief civil war in Jelbania between supporters of the 'corpse regime' of Krsyijkai Jeztri and an alliance of all other 24 Jelbek Clans The war began after the Declaration of Nrktaésrtràp on May 3, 3500 where the 24 clans issued a proclamation declaring the Jeztri regime to be 'illegal and decadent'. ''It ended in a victory for the allied clans upon the surrender of the Jeztris. The Corpse Regime In November 3595, the people of Jelbania supposedly elected the corpse of former former King and President-Atabek Krsyijkai Jeztri to the position of President-Atabek. The election in fact had been violently rigged but still in a stranger show, the dead dictator's remains were inaugurated to the post. It was believed that Jeztri's two sons, Grzkai and Azi ran the government of the corpse, running a radical nationalist and virulently anti-monarchist regime. They organised the Krsyijkai Jeztri Prta yto support them. Public dismay grew as rumours of witchcraft and other dark arts were spread throughout the republic. Mismanagement and tyranny became order of the day and both the settled and the steppe Jelbeks turned to their clan leaders to find a solution seeing as how they remained the only semi credible power base.. Declaration of Nrktaésrtràp On May 3, 3600 representatives of all 25 clans gathered to celebrate the wedding of a Vrn noble maiden to a Wekj clan Chief. The wedding was however a ruse and 24 of the clans formed a secret alliance to oust the Jeztri regime. They declared the regime '''illegal and decadent and declared themselves an alliance, each clan pledging a number of troops and financial support. The clans chose Shlajkai Genzisrmko Vrn Bek of the Vrn Clan as their leader and the rebellion began. First clashes The clans quickly gained control of most of rural Jelbania, with little resistance from the Government and very few small clashes making the war almost a phony one for the first four months. The clans moved to unite their army at Ferséfluz in mid October, hoping to assault the capital Baofluz soon after. The Jeztris in return also marched on Ferséfluz, hoping to defeat the clans before they properly combined their strength. By the time the Jeztri led army of around 21,000 arrived in Ferséfluz, the clans had already gathered around 18,000 men. Battle of Ferséfluz The battle began at dawn on the 23rd of October. It was a hard fought one with the Jeztri cavalry aggressively charging several times but being repulsed until their left wing was broken sometime after falling for a clan army trap of a fake retreat - the clan cavalry and infantry had retreated to the north for a mile or so and then managed to surround the distached leftwing of the Jeztri army. The disorganised left wing was slaughtered and the right panicked falling to pieces as many fled the battle. The clan army suffered relatively light losses and remained largely in order. March on Baofluz The Jeztri army was in total disarray but a small contingent of 3,000 troops fled back to Baofluz to attempt and defend the city. The clans, whose numbers began swelling, marched south, earning the support of all towns and cities between Ferséfluz and Baofluz. The clan army swelled up as it got closer to Baofluz with thousands of defectors from the Jeztri army joining it. The army arrived in Baofluz ten days later and the city opened its gates after the Jeztri brothers lost thieir nerve. Aftermath The clan victory set the chain of events in motion which saw the Federal Republic transformed to a clan and steppe Jelbek dominated confederal Khanate. Emulating the First Jelbek Khanate, a lot of decision making power was devolved to the taghes and clan territories. Shlajkai Genzisrmko Vrn was chosen as acting President-Atabek and in 3602, the Kurultai of Jelbania elected him as the very first Khan of the second Khanate of Jelbania. Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts Category:Jelbania